


Lost boyfriend

by Raphel4YN



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Crying, Death, Face Slapping, Hate, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphel4YN/pseuds/Raphel4YN
Summary: Anakin and Obi wan fall in love, But then Anakin starts to have a voice in his head.Ahsoka is trying to help when Anakin falls. But one day he falls really deep.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	Lost boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin - 19  
> Obi wan - 34  
> Ahsoka - 15

When Anakin kiss him for the first time, Obi wan shoved him aside.  
Not because he didn't love Anakin or wanted to kiss him, he was scared.  
He looked at him and slap him right in the face and screamed "I will never see you again"   
and took off.

1h later, Anakin was cutting up his inner arms.

1 min after cutting the last bit of his inner arm, there was a knock on the door.  
It was Ahsoak he “ little sister”. They Talk and hugged because Ahsoka was always there to cheer him up.

1h After Ahsoka left there was a knock aging on the door.  
There stood Obi wan, before he could say a word he was shoved up against the wall  
and kissing Obi wan.  
It was like a dream com true.

5 weeks after, Anakins life just didn't work.  
Not because of Obi wan or Ahsoak or nobody thats was perfect, but some voice in his  
head say "Kill" and that was no good and cost many more cutts on his body.

Obi wan had discovered the cutts and got very mad at Anakin, but after time he was there for him kissing and loving him.  
After that Anakin proposed to Obi wan, and with the biggest smile on his face he said “Yes”.

They had their first love making that day.

Ahsoka starting to sleep with them, not in the bed he was sharing with Obi wan, but in her own bed, she moved in to Anakins place.

But it was not enough.

One day Anakin come home with a big cut over his eye and a twisted ankle, and Ahsoka with a broken nose and a broken arm because of a fight with some smugglers.  
Obi wan was mad, like very mad.   
Screaming and throwing things at Anakin, Ahsoka trying to stop Obi wan but Obi wan didn't stop.  
Next thing was a bang and Obi wan scream at Anakin that he wish he was dead.  
Obi wan had throwing the chair against Anakin and left. Ahsoka Helped Anakin and hug him and saying everything's gonna be fine.

No everything was not gonna be fine.

He and Obi wan didn't talk the next day beauce, Obi wan and Ahsoka was send on a diplomatic mission to Utapau.  
The council had chosen that Obi wan and Ahsoka should get to know each other better and send just dose two.

On the mission he and Ahsoka fight a lot over Anakin. Obi wan wish he never ever said dose horrible things to him.

Obi wan cried himself to sleep every day on the mission, he had taken Anakins shit and hug it tight to his body.

Wishing him to be there.

Anakin was in his room, everything is dark and then that stupid voice in his head took over and say "Kill the jedis Kill them all" and " Obi wan hates you, Ahsoka Hates you Kill them"  
Anakin scream and try to fight it but he couldn't so, he had just one option.

Obi wan and Ahsoka said nothing to each other, they just eat their food.  
Then Obi wan got a call from Mace windu, and the world crumple i front of him.

" I am deeply Sorry Obi wan but.... i don't know how to say it....but...skyAnakin he.. has committed suicide  
Obi wans soul died.

He saw Ahsoka face and its was like a nightmare.

When they got back Obi wan ran to Anakin room and saw many masters, Knights and padawans surrounding the door opening.  
Obi wan pushed them aside and then saw him.

Anakin had a rope around his throat  
and was hanging from the roof.

Anakin the love of his life dead because of him. 

He killed Anakin Skywalker.

Then Ahsoka come and she screamed and ran away with tears ,but Obi wan was not runing after her, He was frozen in place.

One of the Masters helpt Anakin down from the ceiling.

Obi wan rushed to him, shoving people aside and hugged, kissed Anakin lifeless body.

1 Week after Anakins funeral Ahsoka had left the temple after blame everything on Obi wan with tears in her eyes.  
But Obi wan didn't care, Anakin was gone, nothing was gonna be good, Anakin was the only good in his life.

Obi wan took up some clothes from Anakins closet and found a latter.

He opened it:  
' Hey Obi wan and Ahsoka I know that I am the worst friend and lover ever, but I think you guys are better without me.  
I love you guys so much, and that will never change. And Snips don't get into much trouble.   
and Obi wan I love you I know you hate me but I wish i could be your husband but the voice is to strong i have to do it.  
I love you So much - Love Anakin'

Obi wan was done with life and lost the all hope he will revenge Anakin.

Because he is his husband.

And will always be.

He did not hate him.


End file.
